These studies are directed primarily at exploring the sequence of depolarization and repolarization of the ventricles. Further, they are directed at an understanding of the origin of the normal and abnormal electrocardiogram. The animal studies utilize intramyocardial multipolar electrodes, as well as body surface recordings. Analysis involves a numerical solution of the volume conduction problem utilizing a digital computer.